Friendship is Happiness
by Azhura Moe
Summary: Persahabatan para Kiseki No Sedai yang penuh dengan canda, tawa dan berwarna. Sampai mereka dewasa kelak, tali persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan utuh seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. / Ceritanya per-PART dan diangkat dari gambar-gambar lucu Kiseki No Sedai. (Maaf kalau Summary nya buruk banget)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship is Happiness**

Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadayoshi

Raiting : K+

Warning : typo, Gajje, alur kecepatan, abal-abal, gaya bahasa yang bercampur aduk, ancur, OOC, ngenes, etc…

**Keep Reading Minna !**

**P.S : hallo minna, Azhu buat fanfic tentang kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di Smp Teiko. Ini cerita berdasarkan dari gambar-gambar lawak Kuroko sama anak-anak GoM lainnya. Oke sekian dari Azhu :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan**

***Tetsuya Kuroko**

"Halo minna, namaku Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Tanggal lahirku 31 Januari"

"Bintangku Aquarius"

"Sangat suka dengan Vanilla Milkshake"

"Posisiku sebagai Misdirection dan keahlianku adalah Vanishing Drive."

"Motto ku adalah Sekali dalam pertemuan seumur hidup"

"Hajimemashita, minna" kuroko pun membungkukkan badannya.

.

Para komentar GoM :

'_Prok prok prok prok prok' _tepuk tangan yang lumayan meriah untuk Kuroko dari kelima sahabatnya dengan ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

***Daiki Aomine**

"Hoi hoi semuanya ! Perkenalkan, namaku Daiki Aomine"

"Aku sangat menyukai Teriyaki Burger dan wanita seksi"

"Posisiku sebagai Power Forward atau Ace atau sebagai cahayanya Tetsu"

"Tanggal lahirku 31 Agustus dan tentu saja bintangku Virgo"

"Keahlianku adalah skill, kelincahan, kecepatan, dan Shoot formless"

"Motto ku adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri. Peace !"

.

Para komentar GoM :

Kuroko : Ahomine kun.

Kise : hahahaha… Aominechii lebih baik namamu diganti Ahominechii saja-ssu. Hahahaa

Midorima : Tidak ada menariknya

Murasakibara : _nyam~ _

Akashi : Cahaya kegelapan

Kuroko, Kise, Midorima : Pfft! :v

"WOII KALIAN SEMUA APA-APAAN SIH !"

.

.

***Ryouta Kise**

"Salam hangat wahai sahabat-sahabatku yang tercinta dan para pembaca sekalian-ssu !"

"Perkenalkan namaku Ryouta Kise, seorang pangeran tertampan dan termanis di Kiseki No Sedai-ssu"

"Makanan kesukaanku adalah Sup Bawang gratin-ssu"

"Tanggal lahirku 18 juni-ssu dan bintangku Gemini-ssu"

"Posisiku sebagai Small Forward-ssu dan keahlianku Copy-cat-ssu, meniru dan meniru dengan sempurna dan cepat-ssu"

"Selain basket, aku juga punya kerja sambilan sebagai model majalah terkenal-ssu dan tentu saja para penggemarku juga banyak-ssu dan semuanya wanita-wanita cantik dan manis-ssu"

"Mottoku adalah jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan jangan pernah meniru orang lain-ssu"

"Muaachh Muaacchh Bertebaran untuk sahabat-sahabatku-ssu"

.

Komentar para GoM :

Para Kiseki No Sedai secara bersamaan melemparkan bola basket kearah Kise dan akhirnya Kise pun langsung tewas ditempat. **XD**

**.**

**.**

***Shintarou Midorima**

"Konichiwa"

"Namaku Shintarou Midorima"

"Aku lahir tanggal 7 Juli"

"Bintangku adalah Cancer dan lucky-item ku hari ini adalah kipas angin berukuran sedang"

"Posisi, Shooting Guard dan keahlianku adalah Akurasi tinggi dalam shoot jarak jauh"

"Makanan favoritku sup kacang merah"

"Motto ku Manusia yang mengusulkan, Tuhan yang menentukannya."

"Sekian perkenalan saya, nanodayo"

.

Komentar para GoM :

Ternyata anak-anak GoM tidak memperhatikan perkenalan Midorima, mereka malah berbaring di lantai dan memakai kipas angin Midorima.

"HEI ! JANGAN GUNAKAN LUCKY-ITEM KU !"

.

.

***Atsushi Murasakibara**

"Yoo minna-chin"

"Namaku Atsushi Murasakibara"

"Tanggal lahirku 9 oktober dan berbintang Libra"

"Aku suka semua jenis Snack-snack dan aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih soal makanan"

"Posisiku sebagai Center"

"Keahlianku memblock setiap bola dan power."

"Mottoku Manis adalah keadilan"

"Tamat"

.

Komentar para GoM :

Murasakibara : Ada yang mau snack-snack ku ?

Kise dan Aomine : AKU MAU / AKU MAU JUGA-SSU !

Midorima : Tidak, terimakasih

Kuroko : Aku juga mau, Murasakibara kun.

Akashi : …

.

.

***Seijuuro Akashi**

"Salam semuanya dan selamat siang"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Seijuuro Akashi"

"Tanggal lahir saya 20 Desember dan berbintang Sagitarius"

"Makanan favorit saya adalah Sup Tahu yang masih hangat"

"Posisi saya sebagai Point Guard atau Kapten Kiseki No Sedai"

"Keahlian saya hanya mempunyai mata emperor yang dapat memprediksikan semuanya dengan tepat dan benar."

"Motto saya yaitu cepat dan tegas"

"Sekian dan terimakasih"

.

Komentar para GoM :

Akashi memasang seringai iblisnya sambil memegang gunting merah didepan sahabat-sahabatnya dan para anak-anak GoM menjadi merinding ngeri melihatnya.

Akashi : Karena moodku hari ini sedang tidak bagus, aku akan menggandakan latihan kalian sebanyak 3x lipat.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima : APAA ! / APAAAA-SSU !

Murasakibara : Haaaahh….

Kuroko : . . . (diam tanpa kata)

.

.

.

**PART 1**

Kita lihat latihan Kiseki No Sedai. Tampaknya mereka sedang berlatih basket dengan semangatnya. Mereka sudah latihan dari jam 1 siang tadi sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Istirahat 30 menit dari sekarang" teriak Akashi kepada anak buahnya.

Aomine pun langsung menghentikan permainannya dan berbaring terlentang dilantai. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Kise yang berbaring disamping Aomine.

"Haaahh… Istirahat hanya 30 menit? Apa-apaan Akashi itu !"

"Aku juga, Aominechii… Latihan yang sangat melelahkan-ssu dan Akashichii tampaknya sedang badmood-ssu, hanya memberikan kita waktu istirahat 30 menit-ssu"

Sementara anak-anak buahnya sedang beristirahat, Akashi tampak begitu serius melihat hasil dari latihan-latihan mereka tadi dan ternyata ada kemajuan, akhirnya Akashi pun tersenyum lega.

"Hoeekk!"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar seseorang sedang muntah di belakangnya. Lalu dia pun melihat kearah belakangnya.

"Hooeekk! Hooeekk!" tampak Kuroko yang mual dan ingin muntah di pojokan dekat pintu

"TETSUYA ! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN PADAMU, JANGAN MUNTAH SEMBARANGAN !"

Akashi pun mendatangi Kuroko dan memukul kepalanya dengan balon berbentuk palu.

"Aku mengantar Tetsuya dulu ke uks dan aku akan secepatnya kembali" kata Akashi sambil membopong Kuroko di sebelah bahunya dan Akashi pun langsung keluar dari tempat latihan mereka.

"Kurochin pasti muntah lagi. _Nyam…_" kata Murasakibara sambil memakan keripik singkongnya.

"Ramalan Oha asa hari ini peringkat pertama untuk Kesialan adalah Sagitarius dan Aquarius, dan ternyata dugaanku benar" ujar Midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

30 menit kemudian, Akashi pun menuju ke tempat latihan dan disusul oleh Kuroko yang berada lumayan jauh dari Akashi. Maklum saja, Kuroko masih lemas.

"Baiklah, waktu istirahat berakhir. Kita lanjutkan latihannya" teriak Akashi sambil membuka kan pintu.

"Baik kapten ! / Baik Akashichii" kata anak-anak buahnya.

Sedangkan Kuroko belum sampai ketempat latihan, dan akhirnya Kuroko pun hampir sampai ketempat latihannya, mungkin sekitar 20 menit akan sampai.

"Kiseki No Sedai, berkumpul !" teriak sang kapten dan tidak butuh waktu lama, para Kiseki No Sedai pun menghampiri Akashi.

"Ada apa Akachin ?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Apa sesuatu yang penting, nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima

"Apa kita pulang cepat hari ini-ssu ?" Tanya Kise

"Jangan mimpi, Kise !" Kata Aomine sambil mengacak rambut Kise.

"Minggu depan kita akan bertanding dengan SMP Nakawari. Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Jadi kita tidak boleh kalah dan secepatnya kita atur strateginya" jawab Akashi

Lalu pintu tempat mereka latihan pun terbuka dan tampak Kuroko dengan lemah, lesu dan berjalan lunglai itu menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang sedang berkumpul.

"Hah ? Tetsu, kau sudah baikan ?" Tanya Aomine tapi Kuroko tidak menjawabnya.

Saat dia hampir sampai ketempat mereka berkumpul, tiba-tiba kaki kanan Kuroko tersandung oleh kaki kirinya sendiri dan dia pun bersiap untuk jatuh. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah kain yang berada dihadapannya dan menurunkannya.

Para Kiseki No Sedai pun tiba-tiba melihat kebawah Akashi dan mereka pun memasang ekspresi shock, kaget dan masih membatu akibat perbuatan Kuroko. Ternyata kain yang digenggam Kuroko tadi adalah celana milik Akashi yang sudah melorot, menampakan kolor Akashi berwarna putih, bermotif love berwarna merah dan terdapat tulisan 'I Love Daddy'. Sedangkan Akashi masih terdiam dan memucat.

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA KOLOR APAAN ITU, AKASHI ! HWAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Aomine

"I LOVE DADDY ? AKASHICHII TERNYATA SELERAMU KAWAII-SSU ! BWAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAKAK" tawa Kise

'_Craak' _suara Pecah dari kacamata Midorima

"Waah… Akachin seleramu payah rupanya, _nyam_"

Sedangkan Kuroko kembali pingsan tanpa dia sadari, akibat perbuatannya celana Akashi pun melorot.

Aura mematikan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berenam. Aura kehitaman yang mencekam dan membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri tiba-tiba. Sudah pasti aura itu milik Akashi.

"Beraninya… Kalian… grrr !"

'_Ma-matilah kita' _Batin mereka berlima yang mulai mundur menjauh dari Akashi dan masing-masing wajah mereka memucat sampai Kise pun menangis saking ketakutannya. Sedangkan Kuroko masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"LATIHAN KALIAN AKAN AKU LIPAT GANDAKAN JADI 5x DAN KALIAN SEMUA HARUS MENGINAP DISINI SAMPAI BESOK ! DAN TANPA ISTIRAHAT !"

"AA-AAPAAAA !"

Keesokan harinya, di ruang latihan basket di SMP Teiko, sudah ditemukan 5 mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana. **XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

Disiang hari yang begitu panas, para Kiseki No Sedai tampaknya tidak ada latihan hari ini. Mereka hanya berbaring di aula yang biasanya mereka pakai untuk latihan basket.

"Aaahhh…. Panasnya-ssu…" kata Kise sambil menghapus keringatnya

"Aaaaa... Aku mau es krim,_ nyam_" Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya.

"Haah… Haaahhh… Salah satu dari kita harus beli es krim di market" bilang Modirama sambil memeluk lucky-item nya yaitu boneka penguin

"Yang pasti bukan aku ! Tetsu, kau saja yang ke market beli es krim !" Aomine pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kuroko yang sedang membelakanginya dan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Tidak. Suruh Akashi kun saja" bantah Kuroko yang masih membelakangi Aomine

"Mau menyuruhku, Daiki ?" Lalu disahut oleh sang kapten sambil menyeringai yang sedang berjalan mendekati Aomine yang masih terbaring.

"TI-TIDAK… TIDAK.." Aomine pun merinding melihat seringai maut nya.

Lalu Akashi pun melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Akashi sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk tidak latihan karena cuacanya yang begitu panas dan pasti akan membuat mereka lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Tiba-tiba Akashi ada ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tahan mata dan siapa yang kalah dia akan mentraktir dan pergi belikan kita es krim, bagaimana ?"

"Wah boleh, Akashichii…!" Kise pun langsung duduk.

"Tidak buruk juga" sahut Midorima

"Plus Snack ya, _nyam" _kemudian Murasakibara

"Baiklah ! Itu permainan gampang !" Aomine kemudian bangkit

"Haaaahhh…" Kuroko hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian para Kiseki No Sedai pun duduk berbentuk lingkaran kecil dan disini Akashi menjelaskan aturan mainnya.

"Permainan tahan mata dimana kalian akan saling bertatapan dengan lawan kalian selama mungkin dan tidak boleh berkedip. Yang berkedip dia akan kalah dan yang tetap menahan matanya lah yang menang. Lalu menyisakan 3 orang yang kalah dan aku harus mengundi siapa melawan siapa diantara 3 orang itu, jika nama salah satu dari kalian tidak keluar dari undian, maka dia terbebaskan, menyisakan 2 orang yang kalah. Dan diantara 2 orang tersebut yang masih tahan, dia pemenangnya dan yang kalah akan mentraktir kita es krim. Mengerti ?"

"SIAP KAPTEN !" teriakan dari kelima orang tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan mengundi" Akashi pun mengguncangkan botol kaca itu dengan cepat lalu dibukanya tutup botol itu dan keluarlah 2 gulungan kertas.

"Kise melawan Akashi, Hehehe…" setelah membaca isi gulungan kertas itu, kemudian seringai dari wajah Akashi mulai terlihat.

"AA-APAA-SSU ? KE-KENAPA AKU-SSU ? Hwaaaaaa…" Kise pun akhirnya menangis

"Kise kun, menyerahlah" Kata Kuroko memberikan Kise semangat (?)

"Pfft !" Aomine dan Midorima menahan tawa mereka

"_nyam_" sedangkan Murasakibara tampak tidak peduli dan asik dengan snack nya.

Kise dengan berat hati harus melawan Akashi dan mereka pun duduk sambil berhadapan. Lalu mereka berdua pun menutup mata mereka

'_Jangan kalah, Kise… Jangan kalah-ssu' _Kise berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai. 1, 2, 3 !" wasitnya Midorima

Mereka berdua pun dengan serempak membukakan mata dan saling bertatapan.

"Akashi… Akashi… Akashi… Akashi… Akashi" Sorakan penyemangat dari Midorima, Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mendukungku-ssu ?" Tanya Kise yang tidak bergeming dan masih menatap Akashi yang daritadi hanya diam sambil melotot kearah Kise.

"Kami tahu kau akan kalah, Kise. Jadi kami tidak mungkin membuang tenaga untuk mendukungmu" jawab Aomine. Kuroko dan Midorima hanya mengangguk setuju

'_Jahaat… Kalian semua jahat denganku-ssu. Huhuhuhu' _Batin Kise

Sudah 20 menit, Kise dan Akashi masih bertatap mata. Akashi tidak pernah menggerakkan kelopak matanya sedikitpun dan terus melotot. Sedangkan Kise sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Tapi dia akan terus berusaha, karena uang jajannya untuk bulan ini hanya selembar saja.

'_Kise…'_

Tiba-tiba Kise mendengar suara yang sangat kecil tapi masih dapat didengar olehnya.

'_Kise… Menyerahlah…'_

Kise sadar, itu suara bisikan dan bisikan itu berada di depannya yang tak lain pasti Akashi

'_Kise… Berkediplah… Berkedip'_

Mendengar bisikan itu, Kise seperti mendengar suara yang begitu halus dan lembut ditelinganya. Tapi Kise tidak pernah menyadarinya bahwa Akashi sedang menghipnotisnya dengan mata emprerornya.

Mata Kise pun perlahan menutup dan sedikit lagi, Akashi akan menang sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menatap kearah Kise dengan tatapan kasihan.

'_Tidak ! Tidak Kise ! Kau harus kuat-ssu !' _Mata Kise kembali melotot kearah Akashi. Ternyata Kise masih belum menyerah.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU DENGAN HIPNOTIS AKASHICHII-SSU !"

Dan beberapa detik setelah Kise mengucapkannya, Kise sudah terkena Hipnotis Akashi dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

'_Baka' _pikir Aomine, Kuroko dan Midorima pun sama sambil menatap kasihan dengan Kise yang terkena hipnotis Akashi.

"Pemenangnya Akashi" Midorima pun menganggkat tangan kiri Akashi dan tentu saja Akashi masih memasang seringai.

"_nyam"_

Lalu rounde kedua pun dimulai, Akashi mengguncang pelan botol kaca itu dan keluarlah 2 gulungan kertas.

"Mura melawan Aomine"

Dengan cepat Murasakibara dan Aomine pun duduk saling berhadapan. Tapi Murasakibara tetap tidak mau lepas dari snacknya dan terus memakannya.

"1… 2… 3…"

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap. Tampaknya Murasakibara masih santai saja sambil memakan Snacknya, sedangkan Aomine begitu serius dan melotot. Dan mereka saling bertatapan sampai 10 menit.

"Haatchiiimm !" Kuroko yang berada dekat disamping Aomine itu tiba-tiba bersin. Ingus-ingus Kuroko bertebaran dan mengenai wajah Aomine yang berada disampingnya.

"TETSU, KAU JOROK SEKALI ! INGUSMU KENA WAJAHKU TAU ! JIJIK !"

"Pemenangnya adalah Murasakibara"

"Yosh terimakasih Minechin"

"Apa ? APAAAA ? HWAAAAA !" Aomine shock dan terbaring sambil meratapi nasibnya yang kalah akibat ingus.

"Gomen Aomine kun. Aku sengaja. Pfft !" Kuroko berusaha menahan tawanya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa ingus Kuroko diwajah Aomine.

'_Kasihan sekali' _kata Midorima dan Akashi didalam hati.

"_nyam" _

Rounde ke tiga pun segera dimulai dan tanpa diundi pun sudah pasti tahu giliran siapa. Kuroko melawan Midorima. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Siap… 1… 2… 3… !"

Midorima langsung menatap kearah Kuroko dan Kuroko juga sama. Saling bertatapan dan terus sampai 15 menit. Salah satu dari mereka berdua tampaknya tidak ada tanda untuk berkedip.

'_Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan Kuroko' _batin Midorima

Sedangkan Kuroko terus menatap mata Midorima dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, ingus Kuroko tadi tiba-tiba sedikit keluar dihidungnya. Dan terus keluar sampai diatas bibirnya. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi, ingus itu akan mengenai bibir Kuroko.

"HWAAAAA ! KUROKO KAU JOROK SEKALII NANODAYO !" Midorima menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Pemenangnya adalah Tetsuya. Lalu hapus ingusmu itu" ujar Akashi sambil menyerahkan tissue kearah Kuroko

"Hai' arigato, Akashi kun" Kuroko tersenyum lalu membersihkan ingusnya dengan Tissue.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya…" Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Seperti dunia milik berdua saja melihat Akashi dan Kuroko yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga ke final nya. Yang menang adalah Akashi, Kuroko dan Murasakibara. Dan yang kalah Kise, Aomine dan Midorima. Difinal ini yang akan beradu adalah salah satu diantara Aomine, Kise dan Midorima.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengundi" Akashi mengguncangkan botol tersebut dan keluarlah 2 gulungan.

'_Aku mohon, Kamisama ! Jangan aku !' _Doa Midorima

Kise masih terkena hipnotis dan masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Lalu Aomine masih menyendiri dipojokan.

"Kise melawan Aomine"

'_Terimakasih Kamisama ! Kau selalu mengabulkan permintaan orang yang teraniaya'_ batin Midorima yang sangat senang karena namanya tidak disebut dan otomatis Midorima aman. Mereka yang melihat Midorima melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam.

'_Berlebihan' _serempak pemikiran Akashi, Murasakibara dan Kuroko

Aomine pun membalikkan wajahnya mendengar bahwa namanya disebut dan lawannya adalah Kise.

"Heh ! Lawan yang begitu mudah !" Aomine menghampiri teman-temannya dan duduk tinggal menunggu Kise saja. Dan Kise tetap tidak bangun-bangun.

Murasakibara pun menghampiri Kise dan secara tiba-tiba, Murasakibara menduduki punggung Kise. Sontak yang punya punggung terkejut dan kaget. Itu tidak penting, yang jelas Kise terbangun.

"Baiklah permainan akan dimulai. 1… 2…"

"Aominechii… Aku tidak akan kalah-ssu"

"Heh, Coba saja kalau bisa, banci"

" 3…"

Permainan dimulai, Aomine dan Kise pun langsung saling menatap mata mereka masing-masing.

"Berkediplah Banci"

"Berkediplah Ahominechii"

Dan 1 jam pun sudah terlewati, sementara Aomine dan Kise masih dengan posisi mereka sambil melotot. Sedangkan Murasakibara sudah terlelap tidur, Midorima mau pingsan saking kepanasan, Kuroko duduk disamping Akashi sambil bersandar dibahunya. Akashi masih terus menunggu kedua uke dan seme yang masih melotot itu dan sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

'_Aku kelelahan-ssu. Aku harus menggodanya biar Aominechii berkedip'_

"Aa-Aominechii… Aku… Aa-aku sebenarnya…" perlahan wajah Kise mendekat ke wajah Aomine dan terus menatap mata Aomine. Bibir Kise pun mulai mendekati bibir Aomine. Sedangan Aomine tetap tidak bergeming, terus menatap mata Kise dan ekspresinya masih sama, datar.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kise berhenti ketika tangan Aomine terangkat dan jari kelingkingnya pun masuk kelubang hidung nya. Ya, Aomine sedang menggali harta atau bisa dibilang mengupil. Kise yang melihatnya tiba-tiba terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian jari kelingking Aomine pun keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kedepan Kise yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Mau ?" tawar Aomine.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! UPIIIILLLLL !" Dan Kise pun langsung pingsan

"Pemenangnya adalah Daiki"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Hiks… Kenapa aku selalu kalah dan tertindas-ssu… Hiks… Hiks…"

Kise pun membeli Es krim di market yang lumayan jauh dibawah teriknya matahari yang begitu menyengat. Dan uang satu-satunya yang tersisa didompetnya pun habis dalam sekejap. Tampaknya selama seminggu ini, Kise tidak akan makan. **XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC ~**

_**Mau dilanjutkan ?**_

_**RnR ~**_


End file.
